


White Flag

by creativechristy



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Chabi - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativechristy/pseuds/creativechristy
Summary: It's been a couple weeks since Chad has successfully cut Gabi out of his life, but in a town the size of Salem running into each other is only a matter of time. Saying goodbye to someone you fell in love with and moving on is not so easy. This is a short story for Chad and Gabi fans. It's something I got in my head after only seeing Monday's scenes and seeing Chad super jealous over Eli when he hasn't even met him yet. Let me know if I should continue this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please only read if you're a Chad/Gabi fan. I wanted to expand the small amount of Chabi fanfics on the web. Any hateful reviews/comments will be deleted. Thank you for reading!
> 
> For those of you who like listening to music that reminds you of certain couples, this is a song that came to mind for Chad and Gabi when I was writing this: Anywhere But Here by Safety Suit. Also, this is a song that perfectly describes shipping Chad and Gabi: "White Flag" by Dido which I used as the title of this story.

Chapter 1/?: Jealously

 

A couple weeks had passed since Chad had attempted to cut Gabi out of his life forever. He managed to not see her by avoiding the places he normally would see her like Club TBD, the coffee shop, and even the pub. Gabi had told herself to avoid these places too, but she couldn't avoid them forever. Then, one day they bumped into each other in the park by their famous talking bench. By this time, Gabi was dating Eli and it seemed to be going well. Gabi was texting on her phone not looking where she was going and Chad had just come from the Horton Town Square walking through the park to get where he was going, not paying attention. He should have realized not to come here, the place they broke up at in January. Gabi was the first to look up into those amazing blue eyes, where she immediately went to turn away to the other direction after a few seconds of looking more than necessary. She gathered the strength to walk away and had only walked a few feet away then stopped when she heard Chad speak.

 

"I don't like him. I don't like the way he looks at you. You deserve better," He couldn't help himself. He wanted to hold it in and walk away like he told himself he would do but he just couldn't do it.She puts her phone in her purse then turns around to face him and walks up to him to tell him off. He made her blood boil sometimes.

 

"You don't have any right to tell me who to date. You told me you loved me and you let me go," she says with those fiery eyes of hers that just draw him in even more that he can't help but inch closer to her.

 

"I still care about you! Besides, you been dating this guy what, like two weeks? He can't be that special," he said, looking into her eyes.

 

"You're jealous, that's what this is. Well, you know what? That's too bad. Because you had your chance and I moved on with Eli," she said confidently, standing her ground. No way was Gabi going to allow Chad to break her. 

 

"What?! I'm not jealous. No. That's ridiculous," He laughs nervously. "I'm happily married to Abby!"

 

They both inch closer to one another and are mere inches from each other's faces.

 

"Really? Are you really? It sounds like you're trying to convince yourself of that," she said bitterly and wanted to walk away before she did something she regretted.

 

Chad knew she was right, but he wouldn't admit it out loud. He looks down at her lips and she notices, now looking down at his lips.  Gabi turns to walk away before she loses control, but he grabs her by the hand and suddenly she's pressed against his body. His lips attack hers, kissing her passionately with one hand cradling her face and his other hand wrapped around her waist. She moans against his lips and finds herself kissing him back, wanting to pull away but she can't seem to until several moments later when they break the kiss.

 

"What the hell was that?" Gabi says, stepping back and so angry at herself for allowing that kiss to happen. 

 

"I don't know. I just..." He struggles to find his words. "...lose control when I'm this close to you."

 

"I thought we agreed to not feel a certain way about each other anymore. We can't do this, Chad. That is, unless you've changed your mind..." And there it was, that hope in her voice coming out. There's a part of her that still had hope he would come back one day, tell her he was still in love with her and wanted to be with her. But that was a dream right? It couldn't come true. This is a love that would never be.

 

"I think I need to tell Abby that we need to take a break until I figure out what to do, what exactly my feelings for you still mean and what that means for my marriage," Chad said, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. 

 

"Chad, I love you but I can't keep doing this. You can't play with my heart. I can't take it." Tears started forming in her eyes as she said those words and Chad could hear the heartache in her voice. He hated that he caused her any pain. "I deserve to be happy for once with a man who only wants me and I think that's Eli. He's a really great man if you actually got to know him. Don't take too long, Chad. Whatever you do, you will make it worse for me and Abby to wait on you." Before Chad could say anything else, she started to walk away when her phone beeped. "I have to go. Eli is waiting on me at the club."

 

With one last lingering look between them and tears in both their eyes, Gabi left and Chad sat on the bench with his head in his hands. What the hell was he going to do now?


End file.
